Baron von Nobody's Thanksgiving special
by Baron von Nobody
Summary: Join Baron von Nobody as he and characters of his stories come together for a Thanksgiving meal...


**Baron von Nobody's Thanksgiving Special**

**I know, a little late for a Thanksgiving Special, but the Challenge did give until around Christmas to submit a story.**

**Seeing as I have a short list of stories, this will probably have a short list of characters for me to use… hope this turns out entertaining. Oh, for those of you wondering what I am doing, this fic was inspired by a challenge initiated by Scarecrow'sMainFan, so give it a look if you're interested. Now, on with the story!**

**First Year**

A man who had long black curly hair, wearing a blue button up dress shirt, a pair of black silk pants, a pair of black suede shoes, and an apron with the words 'Get your food, and Go!' printed on the front of it, was hard at work preparing a house for Thanksgiving. His most noticeable feature was that on his face was a Black and White jester's mask with a huge grin plastered on the front. The man was currently setting the table with a red table cloth, followed by napkins, eating utensils, drinking glasses, and beautifully decorated plates. This man had many self appointed titles; the Trick Master, the Author, the Artist, the King of Wishful thinking, the wimpy guy in the background, No one the Nobody, Mr. Nobody, A Nobody… But in this realm of Authors and writers, many know him by… Baron von Nobody… Nobody for short…

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Eh? They're early! Crap!" Nobody yells out, putting the sides of his hands to his head, threatening to pull his own hair, the features of his mask frowning. "Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" He moves rapidly towards the door while cursing. "Crap! Crap! Crap! Cra- Greetings manifestations of my warped mind! I humbly welcome you to my abode." He greets, cutting off his cursing as he opens the door, the smile returning to his mask.

"Huh? What's with the formal get up? Getting married or something?" The first guest to arrive was Naruto, or more accurately, the Kitsune known as Ishi from the Naruto adaptation of the Monkey King, the Kitsune King... He was wearing an orange and black sleeveless jacket, a white clothed shirt underneath with sleeves covering his arms, an orange pair of pants, and finally a pair of blue sandals.

"Eh? Well, it is a special occasion; one should attempt to dress nice…" Nobody stated proudly.

"Pfft, fine…" Naruto then slapped his hands together, causing a poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared, he was wearing an orange Kimono with fine trinkets of gold, and a crown atop his head. "What do you think?"

"I would say a bit much, but you probably wouldn't listen to me… Please, come in…" Nobody invited Naruto in. "I don't have dinner ready yet, so if you want, you can use the television to watch whatever you'd like." Naruto gave Nobody a confused stare. "Oh right… you don't know what a T.V. is… Well, just don't break anything, and keep yourself occupied…"

Before Nobody could leave the door, another knock called to be answered. "Lovely…"

He opens the door, revealing Konohamaru from 12 Demons: Rebirth of Chaos, dressed casually in a white button up shirt, and black pair of pants, his famous blue scarf wrapped around his neck. On his back was his monk's cudgel with the 12 Guardian Shinobi symbol. In his mouth was a lit cigarette. "Hey, I'm not too late for the party, am I?"

"No, actually you're early… also… no smoking in my house…" Nobody states, his mask expression becoming a slight scowl.

'Seriously? Here of all places?' Konohamaru mentally groaned.

Nobody then grabs the cigarette from Konohamaru's mouth, before tossing it over Konohamaru's head. The lit cigarette landed in a metal trash can, which suddenly, the contents ignited, causing a small bon fire within the metal bin. "Okay, that was both lucky and a bad call on my part… Oh well, 26% of residual fires happen on Thanksgiving, so I guess that could be added to the tally… Anyway! Come in, Dinner will be ready soon…" Nobody stated with a cheery expression, and then closes the door behind Konohamaru, ignoring the small explosion outside, and the random calls of 'Fire!' which are soon followed by the sounds of sirens.

'Damn… that is messed up…' Konohamaru winced from the random sounds, before plopping himself on a couch next to Naruto, who was juggling with a sapphire statue of a dragon, another statue of a clenched fist painted red, white, and blue with stars on it, and a out of the box collector's action figure of Hellboy. Konohamaru looked, and suddenly spotted some papers on the coffee table, with the words, '12 Demon's: Rebirth of Chaos outline' written on the top. 'Maybe just a peek…'

Konohamaru reaches over for the pile of papers, when suddenly a fishing hook catches the papers. The papers are then pulled up, over Konohamaru's head, to the end of a fishing line, a fishing pole being held by Nobody himself.

"Na-uh-Huh! No spoilers for you!"

Konohamaru pouted.

There was a crashing sound outside, followed by a knocking on the door.

"Do I dare look…" Nobody stated, moving slowly toward the door. When he opened it, it revealed Naruto and Hinata from the newest fic, Dead Hidden Leaf. Naruto, as always, was wearing the retro T.V. helmet on his head, and was also wearing a fine looking orange tux, making him look pretty badass, especially with Hinata next to him. Hinata, who had the red crystal shard still embedded in her forehead, was wearing a purple one piece gown with a slit up the leg, a deep cleavage look, and was bare backed.

"Here we are, let the party begin! By the way dude, I accidentally crashed a space ship into your vehicle… hope you got insurance, because I ain't paying for that…" Naruto stated, the screen showing his blue eyes. (From now on, Naruto from Kitsune King will be K-Naruto, and Naruto from Dead Hidden Leaf will be D-Naruto.)

"I'm really sorry for the damage…" Hinata meekly stated, bowing in apology.

Nobody's mask did not change in expression, but his voice sounded hollow, as if holding back unbridled rage, but due to Hinata's apology, could not bring himself to unleash it. "No, it's cool… I'll just… buffer that out… come in… by the way, where's Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Eh… they're out on the town… something about arson and hijacking a truck full of turkey… Nice digs you got here!" D-Naruto stated. He then turned his attention to Hinata and began to whisper. "First chance we get, we pilfer some of his loot, and go…" takes a sniff of the food, then continues to whisper. "After dinner of course…"

Hinata just sighed in response, feeling sort of bad for stealing from their guest. Then again, if he doesn't have sweet buns, she won't feel so bad.

"Damn… Hinata, you look hot!" Konohamaru pervertedly called out, a drop of blood running down his nose. 'Good thing she is the only woman present, or I wouldn't be able to stare this long without a good slap.'

"Eh? I don't get it…" K-Naruto stated, slightly confused due to still being part animal, and still not clear on the concept of clothing.

There was another knock, interrupting Nobody from going back to the kitchen. "Coming!"

He opened the door, revealing a tall woman with long midnight colored hair, fox-like ears, and nine tails, wearing a flowing purple kimono over her body. She had beautifully golden colored eyes, and light pale skin.

"Eh? Demon Queen? But you're Soul Teller's character… I'd thought you'd be at his place for Thanksgiving… with King…" Nobody stated, surprised, especially since she hadn't appeared in his story yet.

"Well, I would of, but King decided that since Konohamaru couldn't invite Moegi because she was at her own family's house, and Hanabi wouldn't come, that I should give his adopted brother some company…" the Queen stated calmly. "Besides, next year, he's going to make it special for me… and, he's going to make it special for me when I get home tonight..."

"Etetetetete… I don't want to hear it… I'm aiming to make this special E-T rating…"

Konohamaru slightly sulked. When he had asked Moegi and Hanabi to come, Moegi was willing, but had to attend her family's celebration this year. As for Hanabi, she basically told him to take a hike, loser. Okay, not her exact words. Her exact words were, "For the 4th time, I can't celebrate with you tonight… I got to go on a mission… now leave me alone, or the lone heir of the Sarutobi clan will become it's last one…"

"Anyway… just come in, I still got some stuff to prepare in the Kitchen, so just hang out until then…" Nobody stated.

Queen sauntered in, catching the eyes of many of the occupants in the room.

"Again… Damn Hinata, you look hot!" Konohamaru yelled out, his nosebleed returning.

"Now that is a fox!" K-Naruto stated, also forming a slight nose bleed, due to Queen actually being a demon fox.

D-Naruto then took a look at Queen, and then at his Hinata. "Damn! How come you're not that hot?"

This in turn, almost made his Hinata start to tear up. "I'm sorry."

"Now don't be cruel… I used to look like that when I was her age…" Queen stated.

"Really! Aw man!" D-Naruto then began to drool, a slight nose bleed forming. "Hinata, I take it back! You are hot…"

Hinata responded by deeply blushing, turning her face away so that no one can see.

Another knock then came at the door. "Hmm? Coming!" Nobody yelled, peering out of the Kitchen. He opens the door, revealing a woman with pink hair, wearing a red jacket and a pair of blue jeans. "Ah, Detective Sakura… Glad you could come… um… I thought Sasuke would be coming with you…"

"He's still coming, but won't be around until after nightfall…" Sakura stated, taking off her red jacket, and hanging it up on the coat hanger, revealing her slim figure and a black top.

"Ah yes… I forgot… Gargoyles, daytime, stone… right…" Nobody stated, letting Sakura in.

When Nobody had mentioned the word 'Detective,' this caused D-Naruto and Hinata to slightly tense.

'Shit, it's a copper! And she looks like Sakura! Damn, I hope she isn't as violent!' D-Naruto thought to himself.

'Please don't notice we are escaped convicts… please don't notice we are escaped convicts…' Hinata prayed in a mantra, nervously gulping.

Sakura then noticed the two, who slightly panicked, and then turned their heads away from her, as if trying to ignore her. Sakura looked perturbed by this, but decided to ignore it, taking off her red jacket, and hanging it on the coat rack. She was currently wearing a black shirt that tightly gripped her frame, with a gun holster strapped to her shoulders, her gun safely tucked away, and a badge hooked on one of the straps.

Nobody was about to close the door, when he felt the door catch on something. Looking down, he see's that at the foot of the door was a 6 inch mechanical rag doll fox, whose tail had gotten stuck in the door.

"Hey buddy, can you open the door for me!" the doll stated.

"Oh, sorry 9…" Nobody opens the door, and then picks 9 up off the ground. "Didn't think you'd be coming…"

"What? And miss out on a big meal… right…" 9 stated.

"Umm… technically, you don't have a stomach to eat with, being a mechanical doll… for that matter, I don't think you can put anything in your mouth." Nobody stated.

"SAY WHAT! Oh what a hell I live…" 9 then sulked in Nobody's hand.

"Ye-yeah… I think I'll just set you down on this coffee table next to these Thanksgiving ornaments…" Nobody did so, and set 9 next to a 6 inch doll of a pilgrim, and a female pilgrim.

After staring for a second, 9 came up with an idea, giving off a foxy smirk. He then grabbed the 6 inch figurine, stripped its pilgrim clothes off, and then put the clothes on, making him look like a pilgrim fox. He then walked up to the female figurine.

"May I have this dance?" He asked politely.

Queen thought this was cute, and decided to voice the dolls response. "Why yes, I'd enjoy it." And suddenly, she performed a slight hand sign, and in a puff of smoke, she was no standing in place of the female figurine, wearing its attire.

This caught 9 slightly off guard, but not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he gently took her hand into his mechanical one, and began to dance, Queen mostly leading the dance due to 9 not really knowing how to dance, which caused him to slightly stumble a bit. Konohamaru smirked, amused, and began to hum a steady waltzing tune.

"Calm down and relax and just take it slowly…" Queen calmly stated to 9, who was half intimidated, but also half having a good time dancing with a pretty woman who for some reason seemed a bit familiar. Queen knew he was nervous, and was doing her best to alleviate his nerves.

"Kitsune art of transformation… got to love it…" K-Naruto stated, enjoying watching the female Kitsune dance with the mechanical fox. "Whoever her mate is, he is one lucky bastard…"

At the door, another knock was heard. "Ah… more guests!" Nobody stated, slipping out of the kitchen, and walking up to it. "Welcome! Huh?" he was surprised by the two guests to arrive, for the two to arrive was a young girl with pale skin and brown hair with pink highlights. The other was a young man, who was hiding behind the girl, with a pinkish purple colored hair, and he looked incredibly nervous. The girl was wearing a simple white sundress, while the young man was wearing a turtle neck sweater that looked a size too big for him.

"Rose? Crona? What are you two doing here? Not that I am complaining, but I thought I invited the Elric Brothers to come..." Nobody stated, referring to another of his latest stories, Virtues of Hoenheim.

"They said they couldn't come… Ed had to visit his Automail mechanic, because his arm is still broken, and Al is still broken up too…" Rose stated, a bit curtly, as if upset with Nobody.

"Oh, right, I haven't updated yet… he's still waiting for those repairs… my bad…" Nobody apologized, his hand over the back of his head.

"Hmph, your bad? People are waiting on you, and that is all you have to say for yourself? The audience doesn't even know why I happen to be a Homunculus, and all you have to say is… My bad?" Rose stated furiously.

"Well, I am perfectionist when it comes to my work…" Nobody stated. "Anyway, please, no more talk of my work… come in, both of you!" Nobody then cheerily let them in, as if avoiding the subject.

"Hmph." Rose did let herself in, turning her head from Nobody. Crona on the other hand, seemed a bit nervous, and carefully walked in.

"Umm… thank you for letting us in… I know we weren't invited, but thank you for letting us stay…" Crona meekly said, his eyes looking down at the ground.

"Think nothing of it!" Nobody caught Crona off guard by slinging his arm across Crona's shoulders, grasping very roughly. "It's the holidays… a reason to be giving, and Thankful!"

"Could you please not do that, I don't think I can deal with how hard you're squeezing me…" Crona meekly begged.

Nobody released Crona from his death hold, and let the two in. "Okay, that just leaves one more guest left… Okay everyone, I want you all to relax, get comfortable, and wait patiently while I get dinner finished." Nobody then ran into the kitchen, leaving his guest to converse.

"You know… One thing I always found weird… what is up with that guy and his mask?" K-Naruto stated.

"Maybe he is wearing it to make himself look cool…" 9 stated, deciding to enter in on the conversation.

"Or maybe he is hiding something…" D-Naruto interjected.

"You know, Kakashi-san would do something like that…" Queen mentioned.

"Now that you mention it, even my story's Kakashi does that…" Detective Sakura added.

"Hee… you know what I think? I think this calls for a little Thanksgiving game…" Konohamaru mentioned.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Rose asked.

"Hee… who can get Nobody to take off his mask…" Konohamaru proclaimed.

"Oh… that does sound like fun… any rules?" Queen mused.

"Hmm… considering who we are up against, I guess do whatever it takes…" Konohamaru announced.

"I'm game to that, however, any time restraints, and also, what does the winner get?" K-Naruto asked with a fox-like smirk on his face.

"Hmm… How about we have until the end of the meal… and the winner gets to keep his mask as a trophy…" Konohamaru pronounced.

"Not a very good prize… The thing is too big for me to wear…" 9 claimed.

"Uh… what about… a spoiler…" Crona meekly said.

"Huh?" everyone questioned.

"After we claim his mask… the winner can get… a spoiler on future events for… the winner's particular story… that is… if we ask him…" Crona clarified, almost too nervous to explain.

"Hey! That's a great idea!" K-Naruto stated.

"Alright, it's decided, we'll all be trying to get his mask, however, the one who actually does it will get a spoiler from Nobody…" Konohamaru proclaimed.

"B-but, don't we need to get permission from Nobody b-before we go through with this…" Hinata asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it… Besides, the bastard has it coming to him for not updating our stories for so long." D-Naruto stated.

"It would be nice to know if he plans on updating my story soon." Sakura declared. "I should probably explain the situation to Sasuke when he gets here…"

"I'd like to know if I end up stinkin' rich at the end of my story…" D-Naruto stated.

"And I'd like to know if I ever get my memory back!" 9 proclaimed.

Konohamaru then grabs everyone's attention. "Alright, Everyone… the game will start now, and will end when everyone clears there plates…"

Another knock on the door. "That sounds like the last arrival, is it after dark already? Oh well." Nobody moved from the Kitchen, and waltzed to the door, blissfully unaware that everyone present in the room was eyeing his mask, their eyes like predators competing for prey. "Ah, Sasuke, glad you could make it, your just in time for the meal!"

"Hmph… I would have been here sooner, but I just woke up…" Sasuke remarked, his ever present scowl on his face. Sasuke was not a man, but a creature with leathery wings, a serpent like tail, and hunched on sharp talons for his feet.

"Well, just make sure you don't tear the upholstery with your claws, will you… and also, could you please fold your wings? They are too big for inside the house…" Nobody pleaded. Complying, Sasuke's wings folded up, and then wrapped around his shoulders, as if he were wearing it like a cape.

As Sasuke entered inside, his eyes caught sight of the other characters, mainly seeing so many Naruto's. "Aw shit… one night, just one night… I'd like to not be in the same place as him..." Sasuke whispered to himself. He then started towards Sakura, but she then suddenly dragged him over to her, catching him by surprise, and then began to whisper in his ear about the secret game going on.

Nobody began to head toward the kitchen, when D-Naruto and D-Hinata both got in front of him, a big smile on the former and a nervous look on the later. "Going somewhere?"

"Yes, I have to finish preparing." Nobody stated with that ever present happy expression of his.

"Well then... I have to ask… what's under the mask…" D-Naruto asked, in a very demented tone.

"Eh?" Nobody tilted his head to the side, in confused gaze.

"You heard me… What are you hiding under the mask?" D-Naruto asked again, this time, more threatening.

"Hmm… Okay… Take off your mask, and I'll take off mine…" Nobody dumbly stated.

"Grr…" D-Naruto got upset due to the fact he couldn't remove the stupid Retro TV helmet even if he wanted to. His annoyance began to show on the screen of the TV, as an image of a hand with its middle finger up appeared. "That's it… Hinata! Let's take that thing off…"

D-Hinata looked nervously, and tentatively reached out with her hand to grab the mask, only for her hand to be gently grabbed by Nobody's hand.

"Oh, Ma Chere… to hold you for tonight's festivities would be but a dream, a fantasy come true… but alas, I am reserved for another… but I leave you now with but this conciliation for your daring attempt!" Nobody stated all dramatically in a French accent, moving his arm about in a dramatic fashion. Suddenly, his hand reached into his cloak, and pulled out what looked like a piece of paper with words on it, and affectionately, but gingerly, he set it into D-Hinata's palm. "Enjoy that little spoiler…" He then maneuvered around D-Naruto, who tried to grab him, only for Nobody to dodge his tackle and rush back into the kitchen, leaving a infuriated D-Naruto, and a confused D-Hinata.

D-Hinata looked down at the parchment of paper, and read aloud. "Spoiler for Dead Hidden Leaf…?"

This suddenly caught everyone's attention.

"What? He gave you guy's a spoiler? That unfair jerk!" Rose yelled out, truly miffed.

"Hee… what do you know, looks like we get something you guy's don't, and we didn't even have to get that mask off… How about that?" D-Naruto bragged. "So… what is it say Hinata?"

"Hmm… um… well…" D-Hinata mumbled.

"Well, spit it out…" D-Naruto stated, looking a bit impatient.

"Prison cell…" D-Hinata stated.

"… That's it?" D-Naruto dumbly asked.

"Uhm… well… there is more… b-but for some reason, I-I can't say anymore…" D-Hinata stated, her face beginning to blush. She continued to read, and suddenly, her face really lit up, like a red Christmas tree, and she then promptly fell to the floor and fainted, a slight trickle of blood running down her nose.

"Oh dear… I remember when I used to do that… although, the blood is new… must have been a real saucy read…" Queen stated, looking slightly embarrassed and inquisitive.

"Gah! Useless… let me read it!" D-Naruto then picked up the paper, only to drop it as it suddenly burst into flame. "What the heck?"

"That's what you get for using the frontal approach…" Konohamaru stated, shaking his head. "Nobody is too clever for us to upright force the mask off… We're going to have to plan this one out a little more." Konohamaru explained, while Crona was busy trying to revive the downed Hinata.

"She fainted … when some one reads my poems, they just go into a corner, but Nobody's literature caused her to faint… I don't want to end up fainting, I don't know how to deal with that …" Crona meekly mentioned, looking quite nervous.

"DINNER TIME!" Nobody appeared, holding a cow bell, yelling in a sing-song voice.

Every one looked up, and saw the large table set up, and all of them began to take their seats, D-Naruto having to drag D-Hinata's unconscious form to her seat, her head falling down onto the table.

Konohamaru sat next to Queen, his eyes shifting every now and again to her open cleavage. Sasuke sat next to detective Sakura, Rose next to a nervous Crona, who was trying hide behind either Rose, or the table from Nobody. 9 sat on the table itself, slightly pouting that he won't be eating anything tonight. K-Naruto jumped into his seat at the end of the table, his hands on the table, one hand slamming the top, demanding for food.

"Alright! Bring on the Food! Bring on the Food!" K-Naruto shouted, continually pounding the table.

Nobody then came walking in with a bunch of trays balanced in his arms, a metal cover pan over each one. He set the food trays down, circling around his guest to avoid getting them hurt. He then took to the end table, and raised his hands in a dramatic gesture.

"Dinner…" he started, suddenly flicking his hands up. "Is served…" and the trays suddenly lifted up, steam covering the meals and dishes.

Everyone stared at the plates aptly, waiting for the steam to clear, only for their expressions to be that of disappointment when all they saw on the plates were buttered slices of toast, and a pile of caramelized popcorn.

"What… the… fuck?" D-Naruto stated, just as surprised by everyone else.

"And there goes the E rating…" Nobody mumbled.

"Umm… where is the food?" Rose asked.

"Eh?" Nobody questioned.

"She means, we were kind of expecting a feast, not something we could have stayed at home for…" K-Naruto elaborated.

"Ah… that is what you are getting at… well; I just figured we should be thankful for whatever blessings may come, even if they are meager and bare, for not many can enjoy such pleasantries of a meal." Nobody explained. "After all, this is a holiday to appreciate what we have… and not what we lack."

Everyone became somber after that slight speech, a look of appreciation on their faces for Nobody's efforts and provision.

"However… I love Ham, Turkey, mash potatoes, Pecan pies, and properly prepared homemade sweet Potato casserole as much as the next guy… so…" Nobody then waved his hands like a orchestra conductor, and in a blink, the plates full of popcorn and Toast were replaced by oven roasted glazed honey Ham, a large well prepared turkey, a bowl of buttered and chive Mashed potatoes, and a variety of other well made dishes. "My apologies, but I just had to pull the classic Charlie Brown scene…" Nobody stated, his mask showing a tongue sticking out.

Everyone was ready to dig in, until Nobody got their attention by hitting a spoon to his glass, which inadvertently caused the glass to shatter.

"Now… before we eat… we all must state what we are thankful for!" Nobody mentioned, completely unfazed by the broken glass. Suddenly, everyone's glass filled with a red bubbly liquid, and Nobody's glass was restored, also filled with the liquid. "And then we make a toast to everything we are thankful for."

"Hmph… I'm thankful for finally waking from my stone sleep, even if it did take a thousand years to wake up…" Sasuke announced.

"Well, I'm thankful that whenever I fell from a building, Sasuke would be around to catch me…" Sakura mentioned, almost jokingly.

"Hmm… thankful for… Hmm… what am I thankful for… Oh, I know… I'm thankful for that Jiraiya perv is going to teach me some cool moves!" K-Naruto announced.

This received a scoff from Queen. "Jiraiya-san? I'll believe it when I see it…" Queen than began to think. "Hmm… I am definitely thankful for my loving husband… my three darling children… and for friends that have always stayed by our side."

"Here, here to that!" Konohamaru cheered, raising his glass. "I'm thankful for finally reuniting with friends and family, and for acquaintances, no matter how small, that have…"

9 then began to think, eying the giant glass of drink next to him. "Hmm… I guess I'm thankful for being alive, and meeting those willing to aid me when I need them… I just hope I can remember what else to be thankful before I croak…"

"I'm thankful for friends and those who care." Rose proclaimed.

Crona was almost ducking under the table. "Um… I'm not sure… um… please don't pressure me! I don't know if I can deal with that… oh! I… am… thankful for friends that know how to deal with me…?" Crona meekly stated, as if asking and as if everyone was going to throw their forks at him.

"Gah… okay, Um.. Oh, I know!" D-Naruto pondered, and then a light came on. "Listen up bitches! I'm thankful for being a super cool, Kickass, Robot busting, gun totting, prick assassinating, ninja badass!" D-Naruto proclaimed.

From his proclamation, D-Hinata raised her head up from her coma, blood stains on the front of her face under her nose. "Arrigato Nobody-san for that preview!" She yelled out, her face blushing red, almost causing her to pass out again.

"And I'm thankful for a good life, good people, a good home, and a good meal… Cheers!" Nobody proclaimed, raising his glass.

"CHEERS!" Everyone proclaimed, raising their glasses, except for 9, who just climbed up his glass into the rim. But as Nobody went to raise his glass to his lips, everyone stared, waiting for him to remove his mask from his mouth.

Nobody reached for his mask, and partially raised it up, revealing the lower half of his face, revealing white flesh as he guzzled down the drink. Everyone responded quickly by downing their drinks, slightly surprised to find not a taste of alcohol.

"PFFT! What is this?" D-Naruto yelled out, spitting out the contents on poor D-Hinata.

"Ah… that would be Sparkling Red grape cocktail… quite delicious and great for special occasions… though, the Concord is highly better for white meat meals…" Nobody explained, enjoying his glass.

"Where's the alcohol?" D-Naruto yelled out.

"Ah yes… I don't drink alcoholic beverages, so I don't have any in my residence." Nobody further nonchalantly explained.

'There goes getting him drunk and slipping the mask off while he sleeps plan…' A lot of characters thought to themselves.

They all began to eat their meals, all the while plotting how to remove the mask from Nobody's face.

Konohamaru then had a thought. "Excuse me for a second; I'm going to go outside to smoke…" He stated, pushing his chair in, and began to head for the exit, his path closing in on the consuming Nobody.

'With his mask half off like that; he won't see me slip my hand to the edge of his mask.' Konohamaru thought to himself, a smirk on his face. Subtly, he quietly slipped his hand to the edge of the mask, everyone but Nobody eying his attempt. Suddenly, Nobody's mouth suddenly bit out for a large Turkey leg, his mouth catching Konohamaru hand. "Ye-OWWW!" Konohamaru yelled painfully.

Few seconds later…

"You know… you should probably put some ice on that… it looks pretty swelled up…" Nobody stated with his mask back on, apologizing to Konohamaru, whose hand was incredibly swollen.

"It's fine… eeh.. it's fine…" Konohamaru stated, wincing at the slight pain from moving his wrapped up hand.

"Alright then… back to eating!" Nobody yelled, moving his mask halfway up again, and gobbling down the food on his plate.

'Like he did that on purpose…' Konohamaru thought to himself.

'Hmm… does he know about the game? I wonder…' Queen thought to herself.

Queen then got up from her seat, and began to saunter over toward Nobody, and then, she casually put her hands on his shoulders.

"Sorry if I startled you, just that you seemed quite stressed from preparing this meal for us… would it be alright if I gave you massage?" Queen asked, in quite a saucy manner.

"Gulp… well… umm…" Nobody's body stiffened and froze. On one hand, a hot woman was offering to give him a shoulder massage. On the other, if he allowed this, his readers would set up a pike and Pire, and horrendously flame him for breaking an unofficial Author rule. Then he shrugged. "Eh… maybe a little one won't hurt…"

Queen begins to smoothly constrict her hands over Nobody's shoulders, slowly moving her hands up his neck. Suddenly…

**Phoosh…**

"AHHAHAA!" Nobody's body suddenly spontaneously combusted, Queen backing away just in time to avoid being burned. "I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!" Nobody ran around the table, screaming and yelling, freaking out his guest.

"Stop running around, you're making it worse!" Sakura yelled out, trying to calm the author down.

"STOP! DROP! ROLL! STOP! DROP! ROLL! STOP DROP ROLL!" Nobody yelled out, actually stopping, dropping, and rolling every time he said that statement. Finally, the flames went out, and his clothes were all singed. "Gah! Finally!"

"What the hell was that?" D-Naruto yelled.

"That would be the unofficial Author rule concerning that an Author is to not build up any kind of romantic interest with another character's Fiancé, unless they have a valid build up to that point…" Nobody stated, dusting himself off.

"Who the hell made that rule up, and that still doesn't explain why you caught on fire!" K-Naruto yelled out.

"I make them up as I see them… and the fire was a literal interpretation of getting flamed…" Nobody explained.

A little later…

"Man… a lot of crazy stuff happening tonight… eh?" Nobody quoted. Many things had happened, and many guests had tried to take his mask, all of them without success.

Sasuke had made an attempt by slipping his tail to the light switch, and turning off the lights. While the lights were off, using his night vision, he dashed toward Nobody's form, and attempted to take off the mask. He thought he had him, he was even able to take off the mask… but somehow, without anyone's notice, Nobody had switched places with K-Naruto, and put a monkey mask over his face, and then moved toward the light switch, revealing that Sasuke had unmasked K-Naruto instead. Sasuke and K-Naruto were adamantly embarrassed, and both returned to their seats without a word.

9 had made an attempt. He tried to sneak by all the gourmet food, and using his size, move in close so he could pull that mask unnoticeably off of Nobody's face. This however resulted in him nearly getting crushed by passing bowls and plates that were set down, bombarded by food that was sloppily eaten, or was drenched by the spilled contents of some of the drinks. When he finally made it to Nobody, he grabbed a candlestick, and attempted to use it to push the distracted Nobody's mask off. This resulted in him poking Nobody's nose, and end up getting swatted at, causing him to land inside the butt of the cooked turkey, covered in Thanksgiving Stuffing.

Crona made his own attempt, which pretty much fit his personality. He got out of his seat, walked up nervously to the still eating Nobody, and asked him politely if he could remove his mask. The result, Nobody flat out said no to his face, causing Crona to return to his seat, dejected.

'A lot of attempts and all of them a failure… not even Queen was able to get it off… this guy is worst than old man Kakashi…' Konohamaru thought to himself.

"Ah… that was good… cleared that turkey to the bone… plus plenty of ham for week long leftovers… almost time for dessert…" Nobody said, patting his extend belly, in a stated mood.

'Almost out of time… someone, anyone, has got to take that mask off…' Sakura thought to herself.

"Hmph… you bastards are lucky… I didn't get to eat anything… I couldn't even drink that glass from earlier…" 9 complained, pouting on the table top, still upset about ending up in the turkey.

K-Naruto looked frustrated. 'Grr... What will it take for this guy to remove his mask?' he thought to himself. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, and he sneered like the fox he is. "Hey… um… Queen was it? Could you pass the potatoes down?"

Queen complied, and politely handed the large bowl over toward K-Naruto. But suddenly, K-Naruto slipped, and the mashed potato bowl went flying toward Nobody.

"Whoops!" 'The bowl will land on top of him, and he'll be so messy, he'll have to remove the mask... Then I'll sneak it off later! I am such a genius…' K-Naruto thought to himself, as everyone watched as the bowl was propelled towards Nobody's face.

Suddenly, Nobody grabbed the entire table, and flipped it up like a barricade shield, causing all the food to fall to the ground, and the Potato bowl to collide with the table.

"WHAT THE HECK MAN?" 9 yelled, climbing out of the pile of food that dropped on top of him.

"Well… look at that… seems the dinner portion of this feast is over already… oh well… on to dessert then!" Nobody stated calmly, not noticing the glares coming from his characters. He then clapped his fingers, and the table setting was all restored to normal, the food plates all stacked up and ready to be taken to the kitchen. "I'll go get us that dessert… I'll be but a moment!" He then picked up all the trays and plates, and carried them all back to the kitchen.

'I haven't had this much difficulty with a task since I climbed that cliff side!' K-Naruto thought.

'Dessert is coming up… we don't have much time…' Konohamaru thought out.

'Every singular attempt at his mask has ended in failure…' Sasuke mused.

'Damn it all! It's like he knows we're gunning for his mask!' D-Naruto yelled in his head.

'This guy is proving to be very scary in his tactics… I don't know how to deal with someone like that!' Crona was nervously thinking.

'I just need another shot at that mask…' 9 was thinking.

'It seems we've been going about this the wrong way…' Queen thought.

'If we're going to succeed in getting that mask…' Sakura thought.

'We will just have to… work together/ make it a team effort!' Everyone thought at once.

At that moment, they all looked to each other, and began to strategize.

Few minutes later…

"DESSERT!" Nobody yelled out in a sing-song voice. What he came across was the sight of everyone missing from the table. "Eh?" He looked all around, but no one was in sight. "I wonder where they went? No sign of them anywhere in sight… I hope they didn't leave the party early… and I made such wonderful desserts."

"NOW!" a voice yelled out.

Suddenly, both D-Naruto and D-Hinata jumped down from the second floor in front of Nobody, Naruto holding an AK-47 and Hinata holding a Remington pump action shotgun.

"Say your prays… AND EAT MY JUSTICE!" D-Naruto stated, before unloading the bullets from the Assault rifle, laughing like a maniac while doing so.

"GAH! EEEH! OOH! AHH!" Nobody began to make very strange body movements, bending and stretching out of the way of the bullets, desperately trying to avoid his dishes from being ruined, as well as being filled with lead.

When the Assault rifle ran out of ammo, D-Hinata then stepped up, pumping the shotgun. "Sorry about this!" she apologized, before unloading a scatter shot from the shotgun.

Nobody instantly leapt into the air, avoiding the shot, only for Hinata to pump the gun again, unloading another one to him in midair. Reacting quickly, Nobody tossed the dishes further into the air, and took out from nowhere a fishing rod. Using it quickly, he spun it around, the wire and hook of it actually deflecting the shots. He then withdrew his fishing rod, and caught the dishes, slowly falling toward the ground. "Phew… that was close."

"GOT YOU!" a voice yelled out. Nobody looked up in time to see that Sasuke was flying right at him, and the next thing he knew, a talon kick to the stomach sent him flying downward into the ground level, ironically, the dishes still standing upright.

"Ooh…" Nobody moaned, picking himself up from his crater.

"I'll be taking that mask now!" Konohamaru declared, as his staff rose above his head, ready to pummel into Nobody's head. Nobody threw the trays of dessert into the air again and then back flipped from the strike, avoiding a powerful blow that caused an even deeper trench to form in the crater.

"Eh? My mask? No thank you…" Nobody declared, jumping for his confections.

Suddenly, K-Naruto jumped up, and attempted to kick Nobody midair in the stomach, only for Nobody to push off the kick, and use K-Naruto as a spring board for him to catch the dishes. K-Naruto flipped in midair in time to land feet first on the ground next to Konohamaru, while Nobody landed feet first also, the dishes in hand.

Suddenly, Nobody lurched forward. "Gu-ooh… I really shouldn't push myself after eating so much…" Nobody stated, his mask's expression forming a frowning face. "Could we postpone this fight until after an hour of eating?"

Konohamaru and K-Naruto then looked to each other, giving each other a smirk. "NO!" They both yelled out, as they lunged forward, Konohamaru with his staff ready to strike, and Naruto with his fist cocked back. At the same time, Sasuke was dropping down, snarling, his claw raised, sharp teeth bared, wings unfurled, and his eyes glowing red. D-Naruto and Hinata were already reloading, guns aiming toward Nobody.

"Sigh… as much as I'd like to party with you guys… My stomach is not up to it…" Nobody stated. He tossed the dishes in the air again, only this time, they landed perfectly on the table. He then caught the staff thrust of Konohamaru, and the fist strike of K-Naruto, and then using their momentum, tossed them both toward the descending Sasuke, causing all three to pile into the ground. Nobody then jumped out of the way of the bullet hailstorm courtesy of D-Naruto and Hinata, and began to make his way to his coat rack, looking to grab his black cloak. Before he could make it, Queen appeared in a puff of smoke in front of him, causing him to back off. She then began to make sharp jabs at his body, her 9-tails also performing these jabs, hard pressing Nobody to back away.

"You can make powerful illusions, can't you? I saw you do that with the dinner… two times…" Queen stated as she continued her assault. "The first time with the meal itself, the second with the mess you made." Nobody kept swerving by her attacks, unable to make a counter attack. "I could see past your illusions with my eyes… and that cloak of yours holds a great deal of objects inside of it… almost like a pocket dimension… as for you, you can make your own pocket dimension, but not as big as that cloak's… and so far, you only have that fishing pole from earlier, and some of the bullets you couldn't avoid… you're also using it to help avoid the internal damage of my attacks…"

"Wow… you really have me figured out, your Highness…" Nobody declared, still avoiding the tails. "And… you probably foresaw this attack coming…" Nobody then reached behind him and pulled out the Fishing rod from earlier.

Queen's golden eyes then widened, and she jumped back as Nobody flung his rod forward. Suddenly, the hook at the end of the wire instantly turned into an anchor, and wire changed into a rope, and it came down with a great force where Queen was originally standing. Nobody then pulled it back, the anchor and rope turning back into a hook and fishing line.

"Don't mean to toot my own horn… but this isn't an ordinary fishing rod… as you may have noticed…" Nobody explained. "Got this puppy while I was traveling to an underwater city… but more on that later…" Nobody then withdrew his Fishing rod, and began to make his way to his cloak.

Konohamaru then appeared, in a midair swing with his cudgel. Nobody stepped out of the way, only to step into a punch to the face of K-Naruto. This caused a slight crack to appear on the side of his mask. He was then sent flying toward Sasuke, who then slammed his talon into Nobody's face, incidentally, slamming him into the ground. A few more cracks were forming on mask, mainly where Sasuke's talon heel connected.

"Ouchie…" Nobody moaned. Suddenly, Nobody's entire body broke apart, revealing it to be a doll made of clay.

"What the…?" Sasuke yelled. He then noticed that a hook was connected to the doll, and a fishing line was connected to the hook. Suddenly, the hook back lashed, and struck at Sasuke's face. Sasuke barely avoided being caught by the fishing hook, backing his head away. The hook then was reeled back in, showing that Nobody was now on the second floor, perfectly intact, fishing rod in hand.

"You almost fell for my bait… maybe next time…" Nobody stated. Nobody then withdrew his Fishing Rod, and got up on the side railing of the stairs, and began to slide down it, heading for the coat rack again. As he slid down the railing, he looked up in time to see Crona, Sakura, and Rose at the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly, a red liquid spurted from Rose's hand, and began to spread further out, taking a form, until it meshed into a red net. Crona, Sakura, and Rose all took a hold of this net, and spread it out, catching Nobody within its contents.

"We got him!" Rose cheered, Crona smiling nervously, but happily.

Suddenly, they heard a zipping sound. They both looked down at their quarry, and see him turning the crank of the fishing rod. They both look toward the fishing line, and they see that the hook has been caught onto the very cloak he was trying to grab a hold of. Queen's eyes instantly widened.

"Don't let him get that cloak!" Queen yelled, rushing to the line, attempting to strike at it. Nobody recoiled the fishing line, causing Queen's attack to miss, and began to reel the line in faster.

Konohamaru charged forward, focusing chakra into his staff, a blade of chakra appearing at the end of the staff. He lunged it toward the string, hoping to cut it, but the string line again recoiled, avoiding the spearheaded end. Sasuke and K-Naruto rushed to the cloak, and both grabbed a hold of it, attempting to pull it off, but started being pulled with it.

"DAMN, THIS THING WON'T LET GO!" K-Naruto yelled, straining to holding on, digging his feet into the ground.

"DON'T GIVE UP!" Sasuke yelled, pulling with all his Gargoyle might.

"Grr…" Nobody was straining to pull, the sound of his fishing rod straining to pull in his catch.

"Sakura! Pull off his mask!" Sasuke yelled, Konohamaru, D-Naruto Hinata joining in the pulling of the cloak.

"Right!" Sakura began to move to pull his mask off, but Nobody thrashed about, forcing the three to tighten their grip on the red net. "I can't get a good grip!" she yelled out.

Queen charged forward, aiming with both her hands and all her tails and using her foresight to see all the probable areas the line will move to, struck all out. The line back lashed again, avoiding all but one of her strikes. That one strike cut the line, causing all those hanging on to the cloak to fall back.

Queen let out a sigh of relief. "Now, it's time to look under that mask…" she stated, beginning to move forward along with everyone else toward the captured Nobody.

"Don't think it's over…" Nobody stated in a sing-song voice.

Suddenly, the cut ends of the line reattached, and he quickly with as much force as he could, reeled his cloak in, catching everyone off guard, and pulled his cloak to himself.

"Uh-oh…" Sakura stated, Rose's eyes widening in shock, and Crona now shaking in fear.

The cloak wrapped around Nobody, and soon balled up. From the ball of the wrapped up cloak, a blade appeared, and with what sounded like a Guitar's rift, sliced the net to pieces, and a shockwave sending the three back a bit.

Nobody's body began to emerge from the cloak, his fedora hat now properly on his head. "Let me introduce you to one of my sweet babies…" He stated, the bladed weapon revealed to be an axe/spear like Halberd with guitar strings. "Everyone… this is Lady Halberd… Say hi to everyone Hally!" The guitar at the base had axe blades sticking out the side, and the head of it was a large, ornate spear. Nobody then let loose a powerful Guitar rift that slightly shook the ground a bit. Then, a soft melody began to release from the guitar, and the sound of drums began to beat in the back ground, creating percussions for the music being played.

Konohamaru charged forward, his staff charged with chakra again, this time a concussive type, and swung horizontally. Nobody responded by slamming the Axe guitar horizontally as well, playing a rift as he did. This caused a stalemate, and concussive force exploded from the weapons. Konohamaru's eyes widened, and he swung again, and again, and again, each time creating an explosive burst from the parries.

(_**Globus- Take me Away**_)

"_Kneel… in Silence…_" Nobody sang, suddenly striking out with the axe end of his Halberd, striking vertically. "_alone…_" Konohamaru blocked the axe strike, but was brought to his knees from the strain. "_My spirit bares me… pray for guidance, towards home…_" Nobody then leaned his face closer to Konohamaru, and Konohamaru could see a shadowy figure forming from Nobody's form. "_In darkest hours…_" Suddenly, the shadow merged with the axe end of the Halberd, the blades turning black, and Konohamaru found himself pushed off the ground and sent flying toward the others like a bullet, all of them jumping out of the way.

Nobody spun the Halberd around, and strum the guitar again, the sound of a chorus accompanying his voice. "_Kneel (dream within dream we travel) in silence (empires of faith unravel)… Alone (sealed with our virtues' treasure)_" Suddenly, a bright white energy began to form around Nobody's body, and soon, it then engulfed the spear side of the Halberd, the blade turning pure silvery white.

Everyone began to tense, getting ready for the attack that was certain to happen. Wind began to pick up in the area, and Nobody cloak billowed and blew, his mask portraying a mad look on his face. Suddenly, something dropped from the second floor, and landed on top of Nobody, grabbing a hold of the upper part of his mask, and pulling down, Nobody dropping his Halberd to conceal his face.

The mask was carried clumsily toward the others, all of them smiling in victory. For the one to take off the mask of Nobody was 9.

"We did it!" "We kicked his ass!" "Glad that is over with!" They all cheered, holding the mask and 9 up in celebration.

"Phew… didn't think I'd find an opening to do that…" 9 gasped out, a huge grin on his burlap face.

"Congratulations… you got my mask…" Nobody congratulated with sincere honesty in his voice as he continued to hold his arm up to cover his face. "Now… care to explain why you guys were after my mask this whole night?" Nobody inquired.

"We decided to make a game of taking your mask off throughout the night until either someone succeeds in doing it, or until after dessert." Queen informed.

"Ah… I see… hence the sudden rush in the end zone… that makes sense…" Nobody stated. "However… what, pray tell, would the prize happen to be for the one who succeeded in obtaining my mask?" Nobody asked.

"Well… we were hoping to ask that you gave a spoiler for the winner's story…" Rose mentioned.

"I see… well then… for providing so much entertainment, AND for actually succeeding in getting my mask, I will grant this spoiler to 9… and to the audience… Now I will warn, this spoiler may not be accurate, but will be pretty close to the real thing…" Nobody then removed his arm, revealing his mask back on his face, catching everyone off guard. "What? I keep an extra mask on hand just incase..." He then withdrew the Halberd back into his cloak.

Nobody then suddenly took out a projection device, and set it up behind a large, comfy sofa, having it face a white wall. "So while we watch this spoiler, we have ourselves the dessert I prepared." He then went over and grabbed the trays of dessert, and placed them on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He then lifted the lids off the trays, and revealed pumpkin pies, apple pies, pecan pies, and a variety of other festive pies, as well as a tub of ice cream to scoop on top of the pie slices. Everyone got comfortable, and sat down to eat pies and watch the spoiler that was about to begin. "Show time!"

**-Spoiler-**

A large bubble was floating over the wasteland, and inside of it were 6 and 9, keeping an eye on the ground. An hour had passed since they left the monastery, and they'd been following the 'Cat Beast's tracks ever since.

"We're getting closer to where the 'Machine' is supposed to be based. I will take you as far as the cliff side that overlooks it, and then you're on your own from there…" 6 stated.

"Thanks again for taking me this far… I owe you one…" 9 replied.

"Just come back alive with 3, and then we'll call it even… there are too few of us already…" 6 responded.

"By the way! What exactly will I be up against in there?" 9 asked.

"Well, the 'Machine' is in a weakened state, so probably the only units it has running are just makeshift devices that, if aimed accurately, could be taken down by just one of us… What I'm worried about is once the 'Machine' gets a hold of 3…" 6 responded.

"Why's that?" 9 inquired.

"Because potentially, we dolls have an unlimited supply of an energy… how any can fit that much power into such a small body is beyond me…" 6 answered.

Suddenly, the pair heard a screeching sound. "Shit!" 6 began to lower the bubble down.

"What is it?" 9 yelled.

"Be quiet!" 6 whispered harshly, as he landed the bubble inside of a dead bush within the dead leafless forest.

Suddenly, over head, the screeching sound passed by, a bat/bird like metallic creature passing overhead.

"Shit… the 'Winged Beast'… just what we needed right now…" 6 silently cursed. "We're going to have to go the rest of the way on foot…"

"What? Why? I think we can take him…" 9 argued.

"We can take him, but this mission requires stealth… if the 'Winged Beast' catches sight of us, the enemy will know we're coming…" 6 responded.

**-End of Spoiler-**

"There you go… there is your spoiler…" Nobody happily stated.

"That's it? That's all I get?" 9 asked incredulously.

"Pretty much… after all, I don't want to give too much away!" Nobody stated. "Well… that was fun… we should do it again sometime… in fact… we should do this contest for my mask and a spoiler every Thanksgiving…"

"Next year, you won't be so fortunate now that we don't have to be discrete…" Queen commented.

"Well… dessert is over… the pies consumed, and the spoiler watched… time for us to go our separate ways…" Nobody commented.

"By the way… just out of curiosity… what is underneath your mask anyway?" Konohamaru inquired.

"Glad you asked…" Nobody then held his hand up to his mask, everyone moving in closer to get a good look. "Underneath this mask…" he began to slowly pull it off, until he completely yanked it off. "Is another mask!" He revealed an identical mask underneath his mask. Everyone face faulted at this. Nobody then began to wave his hand to the audience. "Happy Thanksgiving everybody! And to those reading currently now, Happy Holidays!"

**And done… Hope this Thanksgiving special was good… okay, if you want to write your own Thanksgiving special, go to Scarecrow'sMainFan's Thanksgiving Special for details. But hurry, the challenge ends during the Christmas Holidays!**

**Signed,**

**Mr. Nobody**


End file.
